The Time I Couldn't Go Outside
by Silveus Wayland
Summary: Silveus, since the day she was born could not stand in sunlight. She was a perfectly normal witch with a widowed father, no special talents but magic. No vampirism. She just couldn't go outside. Ever.
1. Just The Beginning

"Silveus!" my Father called worriedly, picking me up in a panic and setting me in my crib, which was in his room; all dark and no light.

I looked up at him confused, "Why can't I go outside?" I asked in the most innocent way.

He sighed quietly, looking away and paced over to his bed, "You just can't."

To this day, myself being eleven and inside the Hogwarts Castle, I do not know why I can't go into the sunlight. Though, I've learned to accept it.

"Silveus, dinner is here." he said quietly, bringing in a plate of food for me.

I looked up from my drawing and smiled, gently taking the plate, "Thank you." I began to eat, my smile fading as he left the room.

He never seems to want to be with me. I thought as I ate.

Sighing, I got up once I was done and set it on my dresser, getting dressed for school.

The only odd thing was, I was taught at night and worse yet, it was always in my room, by the same person.

He came in an hour later, on time as always with all my books that I needed and the homework I would have to do.

It was always the same. Transfiguration, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, then lastly Potions.

He knew what he was talking about, so I was grateful for that, but it got boring being with the same person the while time. I never had met another person in my life.

I only knew who my father was.

Anyways, he teaches the lesson as usual, and at the end he assigns the homework and moves on to the next lesson. At the very end of it all, I get to work on my

homework. Though, he treats me as if I were in a real classroom, with real people. So, if I forget my homework, or don't do it, he gives me detention.

Believe me, it's hard.


	2. Yule Ball

The next couple of years go by fast, now thirteen and in my third year of school. Nothing exciting happens; or that I know of. Class happens regularly.

Lesson, work, home, repeat. Boring as ever. Though, one day he mentions about this "TriWizard Tournament" and gets me all excited about it, but in

the end I still have to stay in my room.

A bit later, I heard him and this lady talking outside of my room, in his office. I heard over and press my ear against the door to listen, catching the tail

end of the conversation.

"Severus, you have to come. Staff have to attend." came a lady's voice whom, of course, I didn't know.

"Adelaide, you know all to well I don't belong at a dance." came my Father's usual cold voice.

"Come on Severus, it'll be Christmas Eve Night." said the woman's voice.

I decided to crack my door open just a bit to look out as my Father began to speak.

"I still don't see fit."

The woman, Adelaide, took his hands as she rolled her eyes, "First of all, it's the Yule Ball, second of all you're a professor that is required to attend,

and thirdly I want you to come."

My Father sighed, "Very well." he pecked her on the cheek before she left then turned towards me.

I jumped slightly, shutting my door quickly yet quietly and sat on my bed, beginning to draw as he came in, setting a plate of food on my lap then left

once more.

Once he had gone, and I had finished my food I laid back on my bed, thinking about the dance. Like, actually going to one and dancing with real

people. It seemed unthinkable, but somewhere in the back of my mind thought it possible.

I hopped out of bed and went over to my dresser, pulling out some drawers as I searched through my clothes. Nothing special. Not one piece fit

enough for a dance. So, I decided to make my own outfit. I picked out a few pieces of clothing and then began making my own dress, having very few

days to make it with the little supplies I had, but finally managed it in the end.

Nothing too special about the dress. It was a very plain black dress that fell just below my knees, laced at the cuffs and neck with a bit of fur that I

found from a jacket. I hid it under my dresser, so my Father couldn't find it and just sat on my bed, thinking of the day.

Classes, work, homework, repeat. It seemed even more boring and unbearable as my mind kept wandering off to the dance. It could actually work, I

realized the night before. I could actually pull this off. Meet people, dance, have a great time, and my Father most likely would never find out.

I fell asleep that night uneasy, thinking of all the possibilities that could go wrong until actual sleep finally washed over me and cleared my mind.


	3. The Reason

I woke up early the next night, yawning softly as I got out of bed, but then it hit me. The Dance was soon! Not being able to be in sunlight, I was usual

to sleep during the day when everyone else was usually up and about, but did my work at night.

My Father came into my room just as I had gotten up, "Your classes for tonight are cancelled." he stated, barely coming into the room before he left.

I nodded, not caring, but on the inside I was jumping all around. I quickly scrambled over to my dresser and got the dress from beneath it, laying it out

neatly on my bed. I slipped out of my shirt and skirt, then slid into my dress, fixing it just right as I looked into the mirror with a bright smile. I combed

my hair out and put it up into a ponytail, nothing special. No make up, no nail polish, no nothing but me, my dress, and my flats.

I headed over to the door, pressing my ear against it then peered outside to see if the coast was clear, which it was. I slid out of the room, closing

the door quietly behind me and made my way out of his room, into the corridor outside. I started walking along, smiling as I headed up the staircase,

looking around at everything in amazement. I practically began running with excitement, but slowed down as I heard people talking.

I was so preoccupied that I ran into somebody, knocking us both back. I stood up quickly, brushing myself off and glanced over at the boy, "Sorry. I-I

was just in a rush." I stammered, flustered as I reached out the help the boy up.

He took my hand, standing up and smiled, "No worries." he looked at me better, "I've never seen you around before. Who might you be? I'm Harry."

I gave a nervous giggle, looking up at him, "I'm Silveus, nice to meet you."

He gave me a cheesy smile, "Come on then, or we'll be late for it." he turned and headed towards the room where the talking could be heard from.

I followed suit, but not as fast as I continued to look around just completely awe struck. As I entered, my eyes widen at the magnificent scene. Even

though being a witch, I had not ever seen something as beautiful as the room I was in. It looked as though everything were made of ice, with real

live falling snow coming from the ceiling, but disappearing before it actually came down on you. It looked absolutely stunning.

I glanced around as I made my way about the room, looking over at the table full of various drinks and wandered over, getting myself a glass of ice

water. As I sipped it, I looked at each person. It seemed endless, the number of people in the room.

I found that woman, Adelaide, and right next to her was my Father. I ducked over to a table at which I sat, making sure he couldn't see me. I smiled

blissfully as I sat there, just being there with the people. It was absolutely perfect, then a touch more.

I set the drink down and glanced around at every person, every formal gown and dress, then down at my own. Not very formal, I'd have to say, but it

suited me.

After a while, I noticed it getting brighter and the room had just about cleared. The sun was rising and the people were heading to bed, I guessed. I

shifted uncomfortably in my seat as I felt a small, irritating sensation in my arm, and guessing it showed on my face as Harry made his way over to me

with a look of concern.

I stood abruptly as he came closer, grabbing my arm as the sensation intensified.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I shook my head, closing my eyes tightly as my voice got caught in my throat. Though mere seconds after the incident, I felt strong hands pushing me

away and I found myself once more in my bedroom, as I had been overcome with tears and the blinded by the pain.


	4. Guilt

The noticed the stinging had subsided as I ran my fingers along my arm, feeling the lotion like stuff on it.

Even though I hadn't seen him, I could only guess he was standing right there. I kept my head down for a few minutes until I couldn't bare it anymore

and looked up at him.

"Silveus Snape." he said sternly, a bit of disappointment in his tone.

"I just wanted to go." I admitted, slinking back into my bed, dropping my gaze down to the foot of my bed.

"And I've said before you can't. You just can't Silveus." with that he left me alone again. Everytime, I'm just left there sitting by myself.

He doesn't know what I'm feeling. The sadness, the loneliness, the isolation. I had a blast at the dance, and now I'm stuck here once more.

I took the dress of, flinging it uselessly into my closet as I dug through my pajamas and pulled out a plain old tee and sweatpants, which I promptly put

on and headed back to my bed.

I curled up, pulling the blankets all the way up to below my chin and snuggled close to it, shutting my eyes and let the tears wash over my once more,

singing me to sleep.

I was restless most of that morning and finally woke up after so long, getting out of bed and headed to the door. I wanted to apologize to my Father

once more, hating myself for getting mad at him. Of course he was doing this to protect me, but I just don't know what for.

I cracked open the door the tiniest bit, but the scene that came next shocked me.

My Father was sitting on the couch, hunched over with his head in his hands and the woman, Adelaide by his side, patting his back.

"Severus, calm down. It's not your fault." came the woman's voice.

My Father sighs softly, "It is. I know she hates being down here all the time." he mumbled through his hands.

"One day, she'll understand why she has to be. Oh Severus…" she sighs and wraps her arms around him in a hug.

I retreated back into my room, sighing as I laid on the bed once more but made no attempt to fall back asleep.


	5. Meeting Again

Couple more years pass, nothing that I really know of happens. Same old thing, boring as ever and even more difficult as I've advanced.

"Dad?" I called one day when I woke up late for the lesson, but unlike him, he wasn't there.

I got up, quickly getting dressed and headed over to my bedroom door, cracking it open just a bit. A small inaudible gasp came from my mouth as I saw

the scene.

My Father was behind his desk, palms facedown on the wood as he looked up at a boy who was sitting in a chair opposite him. Harry! I smiled, though it

faded easily.

Harry looked tired and sweaty. Of course, it was nighttime and that's when most people were tired, but it was odd. My Father crossed over from behind

it desk and advanced on Harry, "You and Black, you're two of a kind. Sentimental children forever whining about how bitterly unfair you're lives have

been. Well, it may have escaped your notice, but life isn't fair. Your blessed Father knew that, in fact he frequently saw to it!" he spat coldly at Harry.

"My Father was a great man!" he retorted, standing up as if to attack.

Though, my Father was quicker and grabbed his shoulder, throwing him back into the chair as he spoke, "Your Father was a swine!"

They both drew there wands and shouted two different spells at the same time. I guess Harry's spell won as my Father stood very still.

At last, my Father came to and quickly made his way over to Harry, grabbing him by the collar and pulled him up, "Your lessons are at an end." he began

in a very bone chilling voice.

Harry stared up at him shakily, "I didn't me-"

"Get. Out." my Father finished, letting him go harshly.

Harry made his way over to the door, though stopped as he spotted me. He stood there for a few seconds as we looked at each other, though were

interrupted as my Father pushed Harry out of the room. He then turned to me and shut my door harshly, knocking me back.

No lessons, and no dinner in the end. I wish I just stayed back and rested.


End file.
